Known in the prior art for many years past are machines which, in response to the deposit of a sum in coins, play selected sound recordings. Such machines are known as "jukeboxes". More recently, combined audio and visual cassettes which present recordings by popular stars or groups accompanied by a visual presentation have become extremely popular. Suggestions have been made for the provision of apparatus which, in response to the deposit of money therein, play back such cassettes. No jukebox of which we are aware selectively plays one of a plurality of purely audio recordings and combined audio and video recordings.